Allowed to Forget
by Caris L. Clearwater
Summary: Twenty years is a long time to wait. To be without Max. So Fang's found the perfect solution...the perfect copy. Written for boredom and the wonders of the Max Ride website.
1. Allowed to Forget

**A/N: Quick explanation: on the Max Ride website, I saw a discussion (started by EOTE!) that brought up a question: since Fang has left the flock, who will his new love interest be? Max II was suggested, and I just **_**had**_** to type this up in, like, fifteen minutes flat. So, enjoy the random drabble! And please leave a review on the way out! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the pairing idea—those rights go to EOTE (EndOfTheEarth). **

Fang pulls away, gasping for breath. His lips are bruised, his eyes squeezed shut. He can hear her labored breathing; feel her breath on his cheek. It's wonderful. It's excruciating.

"We…we can't," Fang says, pulling away. The other tightens her grip.

"Why? Why the hell not?" she growls in a voice that is both familiar and new. Fang doesn't know what to make of it.

"Because you're not her! You're not Max."

Fang stares into the cold brown eyes of Max II. Her dirty blond hair is in her face, her lips swollen and bruised from extensive kissing. She is blazing mad…and oh, so beautiful. She looks just like Max when she's like this…fierce and feisty. The girl Fang fell in love with.

_But she isn't Max, _Fang reminds himself. She's a copy. A clone. A duplicate; nothing more. She will never live up to the original.

"I look like her," Max II whispers. "I talk like her, I walk like her. Hell, Fang, sometimes you even think I _am _her. So what's the use in fighting? After all—you give me up, and you won't see your precious Maxey for another twenty years."

She leans in close, almost growling. "Twenty years is a very, very long time, Fang."

Fang closes his eyes in defeat. She is right; she always is. Twenty years is such a _very long time_. Too long. He can never go that long without her…without Max. It would be unbearable. Too painful for words.

To never see her light brown hair, shining in front of him? Never hear her speak or her snarl? Never fly with her…laugh with her…fight with her?

He can't do it. He isn't strong enough.

Max II chuckles, pulling away. "See? You won't send me away. You can't, can you? You need this…_illusion_ of love as much as I do. You need to pretend I'm Max, your precious Maximum, so survive. To keep your sanity." She lies down, her shirt rising up, exposing a bare and finely toned stomach. She grins.

"Now, what do you say? Stop being a spoil-sport and get over here. We've got an early start in the morning, looking for more mutant bird kids, and I've got a feeling you'll need some encouragement before then."

She opens her arms, so inviting and enticing that Fang can't stand it. She's exactly the same. What's the difference? A birthday? Some memories? Nothing Fang can't forget for a few hours…just long enough to hold her. To drink in the dream and press it to his aching heart.

So, just as he always does in the end, Fang crawls over. He bends down, kissing Max II without the slightest regret. He lets his hands wander over her midriff and arms in a way Max, the _real_ Max, would have never let him do. He opens his wings, engulfing the pair in black feathers, something that makes Max II giggle.

Fang pulls back for a moment, staring at his perfect copy. His perfect little replacement Max. She smiles up at him, and the sun shines.

"I love you, Max," he whispers, forgetting. Max II smirks.

"Sure you do."

For a second, Fang is forced to remember.

And then she kisses him again, and he is allowed to forget.

**So…was this awful? My first attempt at a Max Ride drabble, though I've done several for Gone. Please comment! I love opinions, and flames are welcome. They will be used to roast my marshmallows…yum…**

**R&R? **


	2. Through the Grapevine

**A/N: You people just wouldn't let this stay a oneshot, would you? Well, here you have it! The sort-of prequel to Allowed to Forget, told from Max II's point of view. I think it turned out well. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. We get it already! **

**Dedication: To everyone who reviewed and put this on story alert, even though it was listed as complete. You guys must know what a big softie I am for reviews. **

I can remember the day Max and her flock came to ITEX Germany. I can remember the revolution; the mutants busting out, the flames, the guns, the fear. Want to know what I remember most of all?

Freedom.

That was the day I was freed. Freed from enslavement! Freed from execution! The most remarkable feeling of my young life. Better than going on a mission.

Even better than almost killing Max.

I slipped through the back fence, unnoticed by the guards in the chaos and confusion. I ran through the surrounding trees, gasping for breath, my heart beating wildly. No one would notice I was gone. From the looks of things, it would take ITEX months to sort everything out, and no one would waste their time looking for the failure clone of a disruptive mutant. Perhaps they would even mistake me for dead or captured.

Perhaps Max would win.

I grinned as I exited the woods, running toward my new life.

*

Even though I was free—with a new life, a new job, ect—I never could let my hatred of Max Ride go. She was my other half. She had freed me. We should have been closer than sisters. Genetically, we _were_.

I despised her.

So I watched. Not openly. Never anything to blow my cover. In fact, when the Flock went public, I decided on a disguise. I bought a red wig, relishing in the fact that Max hated red-heads. I loved fluffing up my fake curls, imagining that Max was standing next to me, forced to do the same. My morning routines brought me a sadistic sort of pleasure.

And then I discovered the blog.

Those idiots! Keeping a blog! Informing the enemy of their every move! God, either Max was _way _too confident in her fighting skills, or she'd lost her touch.

But I couldn't help but become fascinated with them. In each entry were the Flock's stories—each adventure, each laugh, each tear.

And they were all narrated by Fang. The handsome bird kid whom Max desired almost as much as I did.

If there was anything Max and I could agree on, it was our taste in men. I don't know if it was pheromones, or genetic design, but I was just as attracted to Fang as Max was. Perhaps even more so. I even snuck into one of the air shows to see them fly. He was like a winged panther, roaming the skies gracefully, scoping out his prey.

So I watched. I read.

I waited.

*

It was no great shock to me when Fang left the Flock.

It was all over the news. The internet, that is. Fang left a note in his blog, telling kids that he was leaving the Flock to 'start his new mission'. Kids went crazy; rumors flew. Everyone wanted to know what was going on, what was happening to their precious Fang. Was it a break-up? A break-down? A real mission?

No one knew.

When I read the news, unlike others, I sat back quietly, drinking it in. What did this mean? Fang had left the Flock. From what I could tell, Max was pissed, so this wasn't a mutual decision. Still, where did this leave me? How could I make this work to my advantage?

I sat back and I thought.

And then I knew.

*

"Fang!" I yelled, landing on the cliff top.

To say he was surprised would have been the understatement of the year. He was shocked. Dumbfounded. Flabbergasted. Speechless. Awestruck.

It was beautiful.

"M-Max?" he stuttered, dropping the dollar-stand bought map he'd been holding.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's Santa Claus. Yes, you idiot, of course it's me!"

I grinned internally as Fang's eyes continued to widen. I'd been practicing my Max-sarcasm lately, trying to pin her characteristics down. The last time I'd missed things, messed up way too easy.

This time was different. Fang was alone and more susceptible to my ruse. He didn't have his Flock standing behind him, especially not that creepy little mind reader.

And this time, I'd be sure not to offer to cook breakfast.

"Max," Fang said, trying to regain his composure, "I thought I told you in my note not come after me—"

"Of course I came after you!" I interrupted. I poured in all of my anger and rage (most of it directed at Max) onto Fang. I let him feel my fury, my impatience, my frustration; an immense and frightening wave that crashed down upon him. I felt like a god.

"What did you expect me to do?" I continued. "Sit at home and knit? Wait patiently for you to come back? Huh? Is that what you thought?"

As I ranted, Fang shrunk further and further into himself, closing down. The only parts of him that showed any emotion were his eyes. They darted back and forth, and I could see a great sadness within them. I held no pity for the bird kid, though. Nothing but anger. I let him feel all of the rage I'd kept bottled up and sealed away for the past year. I wanted to destroy him.

"Max," I heard him whisper.

I paused, giving him a chance to speak, and let my anger die down. Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins, and I felt ready to kill.

"I'm sorry."

Those words stopped me. Just the simple words, "I'm sorry," seemed to hold unimaginable amounts of grief. He was torn up inside, almost unable to bare his decision to leave. He was sad and broken, desperate for me to understand; for _Max_ to understand.

I could make this work to my advantage.

"I know," I murmured.

For a moment, Fang was confused. He watched as I stepped forward, coming closer until we were inches apart. I could feel his breath on my skin, count each eyelash on his olive-toned face. Perfect.

I leaned in and kissed him, gently at first, but with an underlining fierceness I imagined Max had. I wouldn't know; I've never kissed my replica.

But I suppose I got it close enough. Fang wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. Our lips seemed to fuse together as one, our breath mingling, joining. I think even our heartbeats synchronized in those endless minutes (or was it hours?) of kissing.

Fang wrapped his wings around us, his soft feathers tickling my skin. "I love you, Max," I heard him whisper. I had the sudden urge to laugh; if only he knew!

Instead I stayed silent, letting him continue with his wonderful kisses.

*

Hours later I sat up, pulling my shirt down over my exposed chest. Fang lay beside me, panting, almost in pain. His eyes were dull and lifeless, completely drained.

"You're not Max," he whispered, near silent.

I chuckled. "No duh, Sherlock." I re-clasped my bra and took a brush out of my bag to do up my hair. Fang closed his eyes.

"You're her clone. Max II."

I rolled my eyes. "Ding-ding-ding! Give the kid a prize."

Fang rolled over on his side, curling up in a ball. It was pretty pathetic.

"C'mon," I muttered, "I mean, how desperate could you be? Did you really think that Max would _waste her time looking for you_?!"

From the way Fang was curled up in a fatal position, I guessed he had. I felt a stab of pity in my chest and placed a hand on his shoulder. Fang jerked away, not meeting my eyes. Hurt, I continued brushing my hair in silence.

Finally, Fang asked, "Just tell me, M-Max," he stuttered, "how'd you find me?"

I almost laughed out loud at his naivety. Like I'd tell him that!

I leaned forward to whisper in his ear, watching as goose bumps spread across his skin.

"Let's just say, I heard it through the grapevine."

**And, there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this, because I don't know if I'll continue it further. If people want me to post something more for this, I will, but I'm content to let this stay as it is. Still, if you guys would like to see more, let me know! I'll be happy to comply. **

**Fly on, guys. **

**R&R? **


	3. Through the Looking Glass

**A/N: Oh, wow, it has been way too long since I last updated. Sorry about that, guys! I know how many of you want this to continue, so here's a new chapter. I've sort-of got an idea of where this is going now, so yay me. **

**Dedication: To NerdyCrazyFangirl for her pairing name; this will now be known as Fax II. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Isn't that a shame? **

"_Fang…don't. Please." _

_Fang turns. Standing behind him is Max, her eyes red, her fists clenched. The rest of the flock stands by her side, their eyes downcast, none of them daring a glance in his direction. Fang is standing on the edge of a cliff; the scent of salt fills his nose, the cries of gulls ring in his ears. _

"_I have to, Max," he whispers. "I have to leave." _

"_No! No, you don't!" She flings out her arms in exasperation. _

"_Yeah, Fang, what's the matter with you?" _

_Fang starts. Iggy has suddenly spoken, his blind eyes staring directly into Fang's. He looks furious. _

"_I-I—You guys know that I have to—" _

"_But that's just it!" Gazzy cries. He appears by Iggy's side. "You don't have to leave us. There's no reason to." _

"_You're just a coward," Angel says, taking her brother's hand. "You're not worthy of Maximum's love. You're just a slimy little worm, too cowardly to face his fears." _

_Fang begins to pant; his wings flutter, anxious to flap, to get him out of here. The flock is swarming in, their eyes blazing with fury, hate darkening each face. _

"_You betrayed us," Nudge whispers. _

"_You liar," Max growls. "You promised you'd never leave me!" _

"_Cheat!" Gazzy cries. _

"_Hypocrite!" Iggy adds. _

"_Slime-ball," Angel hisses. _

"_Traitor!" Nudge snaps. _

_Fang backs up closer and closer to the ledge as the Flock advances. He holds out his arms, pleading. _

"_Please—no! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" _

"_It's a bit too late for that, Fang." _

_Out of nowhere, Dylan appears. He is as handsome as ever, his blond flipped over one side of his face. His dazzling blue eyes pierce Fang's soul; it burns to look into them. _

"_It certainly is," Max agrees. "I loved you, Fang. I thought you'd stay with me. I thought we could be happy." She gives a dramatic sigh. "It's too bad you were too much of a coward to stay with me. Poor little Fangy; has to run home to mommy when things get too rough!" _

_She cackles, a sound Fang has never heard from Max before. And then, to his horror, she presses her lips to Dylan's, smirking at him the whole time. _

"_Max!" Fang yells. "Max, no!"_

_Fang rushes toward her, to push her away from Dylan, to change her mind…anything!_

_But the Flock has blocked his path. They hold his arms and legs, binding him to them. Fang yells and screams and pleads, but in vain. For all he can hear is Max's cold laughter, and the Flock's vicious snarls…_

Fang gasps, awakening from his dream, clutching at the sheets on his bed. It takes him a few moments to realize where he his, and when he does, he leans back into his pillow. The same dream. The same nightmare. His reality.

"Oh, good, you're up."

Fang watches as Max II strides into the room; hair wet and a towel wrapped around her. She squeezes the ends of her hair, letting the responding liquid drip onto the carpet.

"I was afraid you'd sleep the whole morning away. Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty; we've got work to do."

With that she grabs a pile of clothes and heads back into the bathroom, closing the door with a small slam.

Fang sits up in bed, shaking his head. He still can't get over how much like Max she is; the way she walks, talks, acts…she truly is the perfect replacement.

It is only in these moments, in the start of his day, that Fang is reminded that the girl sitting beside him is not his Max. It is then he is able to notice the subtle differences in the two; the way she folds her clothes in her suitcase, neat and practiced; the way she brushes her teeth only in the morning, never at night.

Such small, meaningless differences.

Yet, whenever Fang notices them, he feels remarkably like Alice; everything is perfect in his world until something slips. And then feels as though he has fallen through the looking glass. 

**Okay, guys, tell me what you thought. Next up is a chapter from the point of view of Max II—each chapter should switch off between the two of them. **

**R&R? **


	4. I'd Give Anything

**A/N: Well, this update is coming sooner then expected. I'm sorry it's so short; please don't kill me! I thought it was necessary to further the plot (What? There's a **_**plot**_**?). Soon we'll be moving past just angst/romance stuff and more onto an actual plot. Sort of. You know what? You'll see…**

**Dedication: To CrazyNerdyFangirl—please forgive me for getting your name wrong. **

**Disclaimer: The day I own Max Ride will be a very happy day with many odd-pairings parties. **

**Note: To anyone that wasn't sure: this is a Max II/Fang story. That means no Fax. Only Fax II. Sorry, guys. If you're looking for Fax, it ain't here. There are plenty of other stories featuring it, though! **

I hate it when he says her name.

Each night, in his sleep, Fang will murmur it. Max. Max, Max, Max, Max, Max. I _hate_ that name now. I wish it weren't mine. I wish I could suddenly change it to something like Cathy or Betty or Lila.

But that would ruin my whole pretence, wouldn't it?

I hate Max, yet I am forced to replace her, just as lovely Dylan has done for Fang. Jeez, I wonder how that's going. Technically, the kid's only nine or so months old; isn't that pedophilia?

But, no matter. I've become what I hate most. I've become her; the perfect, the ultimate, Maximum Ride. The girl at the center of every guy's fantasies (even the Erasers—trust me on this one); the heartbreaker; the girl who gets them all.

And what am I? What am I but the copy? The thing used as a freaking _replacement_. The back-up plan.

I've tried telling myself Fang loves me. The way he looks at me sometimes…it's a wonder it took me as long as it did to fall for him. Hours upon hours, spent watching tapes of the flock, pouring over every minute detail—and he was the one who caught my eye.

Stealthy. Quiet. Fierce. It was like falling in love with a movie star. And to think! Soon he, along with Max's mission, would be mine! That lovely, dark, handsome bird kid at the tips of my fingers. I was never as happy as the day I learned the scientists were planning to spare Fang. They thought he could still be of some use.

And look how marvelously that turned out. I almost _died_, Fang falls for the original Max, and I'm then slated for termination. Great. Just freaking beautiful.

But now I have what I want. Right now, I have Fang. I can run my fingers through his midnight hair, kiss his lips, wrap my arms around his waist. I can sigh into his ear and tell him all the things I've wanted to say for so long; that he's beautiful, wonderful, smart, so much more than anyone ever gave him credit for.

I have Fang now.

But…I don't.

Because no matter how much I tell myself, no matter how many times I see the love and lust in his eyes, I know it's not for me. It's for _her_. For Max. The girl I want so desperately to kill. The girl I hate.

The girl I'd give anything to be.

**I don't really have anything to say right now. Once again, sorry it was so short. I'll update when I can. **

**R&R? **


End file.
